Demon of Envy and Host
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: AU: The homunculi are the embodiments of the sins in which they are named, They have been making contracts with humans but the price in return is when the human dies their soul will be used as fuel to keep the sins alive, however the one of Envy is better known for killing the contractor during the first week, who would be stupid enough to make a contract with him? possible Envy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own this story idea

* * *

I could only look upon all the things my friends had that I didn't as they were all in our little meeting place. Carol had new jewelry, which didn't peak my interest till I noticed they were of the expensive variety, Sam had said she got a new puppy which she happily showed pictures of to all of us, Jonathan had new videogames and one of which wasn't even released in stores yet and Haley had a new boyfriend, I swear she gets a new one each week. This isn't the first time I felt jealous of my friends, no I didn't even have parents till I turned ten, yeah that's right I'm adopted, I don't get many new things in fact I still have my backpack from the beginning of middle school and I'm a Junior this year, and I don't even have a freaking pet, not even a goldfish. Honestly, I don't want my friends to know how deep it annoys me that they get all the good things out there while I get none, so I put up an act of being all happy and lie about some new things I've gotten to make myself live up to around their standards. They believe me every time, by the way, my name's Kina, it's short for Kiyana, I'm going to be seventeen in three and a half months, my hair reaches my shoulder blades and is dyed a torques color the original color was brown in color, my eyes are a chocolate brown and my height, well it's average in female standards in my family, it's 5'4". By now I was tuning out my friends while they were going on about how lucky some of them where, Jonathan was the only one who knows about my true feelings when they go off like this so he just stays out of it like I do.

"Hey did you girls hear on the news, there are some very strange things going on around town." Jonathan spoke up, this must have been very important if he would speak up like this while the girls were going off about how cute Sam's puppy was.

"Oh yeah I did, I heard a monster was spotted appearing out of nowhere and killed three guys." Carol said going very serious.

"I heard that the monster was as big as the whole school and it was pretty ugly as well." Haley said looking at all of us not even joking about the last part that I thought was her own opinion.

"I heard as quickly as it appeared it vanished without a clue to where it even came from." Sam said being equally serious as the others.

"And I heard you've all finally lost it, I mean really monsters, vanishing without a trace, come on don't believe everything you hear and see from other people or the news unless they have solid proof." I said flatly causing all my friends to look at me like I've lost it.

"Kina must you always be a skeptic, besides it is real there are pictures of it online and a few video clips!" Carol exclaimed, while I just shrugged nonchalantly and stated, "Could be photoshoped or special effects, and yes because the rest of you would believe that the world is made of ice-cream and lollypops if I wasn't around."

"Oh please, we're not _that_ arrogant." Haley stated while her eyes where rolling.

"Oh please, if I wasn't around to tell you that your second boyfriend only wanted you in a perverted way, you'd probably have a kid about now." I stated only to realize that my jealousy that I kept bottled was turning me arrogant and slightly come backy.

"Hey, I thought we all agreed to forget that." Haley said turning red slightly and also looking a little sad which caused me to silently curse myself.

"Sorry, just not in much of a good mood today is all." I said looking down sadly, just then Jonathan's phone started beeping and he opened it up and showed us that he had an internet news update.

"Holy crap, there are strange things happening downtown, guess you'll finally get some proof Kina." He said closing his phone and looked at us all, and then they all looked at me.

"Let me guess, I'm still the only one here that has a driver's license, huh?" I asked in a board flat tone causing everyone to nod, man I'm glad it's Spring Break otherwise we'd be skipping school… again and I'd be in more trouble with my "parents" then I already am. I'm being serious they have things that I don't have and the only thing I have that they don't is a car and a driver's license. I then sighed, "Get in the car and tell me where to go Jonathan."

*time skip*

Well it wasn't hard to find the place in the news update, people where running/leaving from this place faster than a cheetah when it chases its prey, they were also practically sweating fear as they left, at this I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey less focus on laughing more focus on the road." Carol demanded from the back seat, where Sam and Jonathan also sat.

"Hey it's called multitasking and don't forget this is my car, so if you persist on being a back seat driver I'm just going to drive over to the side and throw you out right now!" I yelled since every time something interesting's going on and I end up driving there, Carol's always the backseat driver, and not the same as the song by the New Boyz.

"I still don't see the big deal on why you get mad about backseat drivers Kina." Haley who had called shoot gun that caused the others to all pout and stuff said.

"If you guys have your own car and driver's license then you'll all understand." I replied as I turned my car's radio on to try and lighten the mood at least a little. That's when I heard the song that was on and everyone smiled about it, it was Get the Party Started by P!nk, yes even Jonathan likes the song. Sam keeps saying he's still in the closet while the rest of us just know him better than she does.

~~scene change~~

"Alright, we're here and as you can clearly see there is nothing big or monstrous, here. Can we please go home now?" I said kind of sounding ancy, I swear if this was like one of tough's horror movies where the villain, monster or alien jump out at you and either eat you where you stand causing the others that where there to scream and fire their guns rapidly, or someone shoots you straight through the head once again causing everyone else to scream and either run or start firing rapidly I will shift the car into revers and drive the hell away.

"Wha~at no way and here I thought I'd get to see a cool monster or something." Carol said sounding disappointed completely not to mention slightly childish as well.

"Well we could all just go out, split up to cover more ground and try to find the creature ourselves or we could all just go home like Kina said." Jonathan flat out explained causing me to practically do a sweat drop and face plant at the same time, I honestly feel that this is like a horror movie come to life and I'm the expert on that, if we split up we'll have the greater chance of dying, being eaten or worst have horrible aliens bursting out of our chests and eating the others… damn my imagination's in over drive right now, and they call me a skeptic.

"Hell no we're all going after all, we didn't come all this way just to see nothing!" Haley exclaimed with Carol joining in.

"Uh excuse me but I'M the one who brought us here and will have to pay for gas for this goose chase, AGAIN!" I exclaimed because this happens a lot, whenever there's a rumor or a myth around they all insist on going and half the time forcing me to drive them.

"Oh quit your whining and let's all go look, you'll have the keys of course and we'll all meet back up at the car after about three or four hours of searching, m'kay?" Sam said smiling and the others all smiled and agreed, damn it they keep out voting me.

"Fine, but I swear if any of you are late, the people that are late will not be getting a ride home from me." I said slightly glaring at them to hide my fear, I always act tough on the outside just to hide the fact I'm scared out of my whit's or I'm actually weak, I don't really want people to pity me or worry about me. Though Jonathan and Haley always see through my act, no matter how good it is.

*time skip*

It's been an hour and the whole downtown area is like a ghost town, did I ever mention I have a fear of being alone? It's moment's like this where I start thinking about a book I read called The Embodiments of Sin, it talks about the seven sins and that in hell they were forged from the very sins they were named after, each had a human like appearance the things that gave them away where their eyes or the marks of the Oroborus, the snake that eats its own tail, symbolizing eternal life. Basically it also says if someone has a sin that over powers the others in the person then they could form a contract of sorts to the very being, however once the contract is made the sin will keep close and practically follow you till it's time for your death, not to mention it'll literally be the death of you. One of the most deadly of the seven is Envy, it's said the embodiment of Envy will kill the host of the contract after a week, hell it even kills toughs that didn't forge a contract with it just for fun. As the story started to replay through my head, I heard something behind me collide with a trash can since it seems I've wandered into an alley way, and by the sound of it, it was most likely small, but that didn't stop me from turning around rapidly out of fear, only to see something strange. I saw a small green lizard like thing… emphasis on the thing part.

"Hey little… guy I think, did you lose your owner or something?" I asked the creature and when I took a closer look it looked injured and… it seemed to glare at me slightly. I got a better look as I got closer, it had about six limbs and venomous purple eyes, and also it had small spikes going down its back not to mention its tail. As I neared it seemed to growl at me and glare even more, if looks could kill I'd be dead, like 100 times now, I also saw it had a vertical mouth with razor sharp teeth. "Whoa no need to be defensive, I just want to see if you're okay little… whatever the fuck your supposed to be. Geez who ever owns you or something must have great tastes I must say I'm a little _envious_ of the person." I said finally getting so close and kneeling down to see it better, I also noticed then that when I said the latter in my speaking he seemed flattered or something, I honestly couldn't even tell, but I was being honest, having a creature as unique as the one before me I would feel the deadly sin of envy flow over me while others would most likely call it hideous or ugly. Huh now that I think about it I can't go one day without being envious of something or someone must be an overly usual thing for me, man if my "mother" heard this she'd ask me to go pray for hours and beg for forgiveness honestly that woman is obsessed with the lord. I noticed one of the creature's leg was looking limp, his back and side had a few scratches and a different leg looked dislocated, what was this thing doing?

"Geez this looks bad, well guess you'll be coming with me, after all I don't have anything to clear any of this up let alone patch it up." After saying that I reached for him, because I'm pretty sure it's a male, and had my palm turned toward the sky to try and gain its trust. It didn't work because five seconds later toughs razor sharp teeth where now biting into my finger.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKK KKKKKKK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my god toughs teeth feel as if they were ripping my finger into a million pieces just from that one bite. I quickly used my other hand and pulled him off and was now holding him by the tail.

"You little bastard, if you weren't so injured I'd have kicked your tiny ass." I growled in a very irritated tone only to notice the tiny creature seemingly mocking me, I swear my biggest deadly sins are wrath and envy and this little bastered is bringing out the wrath. "Look I'm about at my wits end with you so listen and listen good, I swear if you piss me off one more time I'll-"

"Well boys look here, a fine lady and it seems she found our little kill."

I stopped and looked behind me to see a group of about three people, all male, each had a gun on them but the one in the middle had what appeared to be a flamethrower. I snuck a look over to the small creature whose tail I still held and noticed he seemed to be weary of the flame.

"Alright I'll bite, what the hell did you three do to this thing, why the hell do you have all troughs weapons and lastly I'm not interested in any of you." I said asking two questions then answering the question they were to most likely ask. I saw/heard them groan at what I said, this caused me to practically sweat drop, and I swear the little green lizard thing in my hand had one at the same time as I did. Much to my displeasure they began whispering amongst themselves and I could hear something along the lines of sin, contract and something about a story, let's just say I started to get the feeling that I should get out of there and began to sneak away until, _BANG!_ One of them fired a gun at me, hitting into my arm, man if the little lizards bite was bad, this was worst. Now here comes the adrenalin that made me run like hell.

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH OUR KILL GIRL!" I heard one of them shout as I ran; I actually now held the green lizard in a fist now and then looked down at it angrily as I ran.

"Great people are coming to kill me because of you, great and its one thing I never wanted or needed! If I die I'll torture you in hell." I exclaimed as I ran, I cut through different alley ways in the main one I was running through and eventually lost the three pursuers and made my way back to the car where the others were already.

"Hey Kina were where you, your ten minutes late." Hailey said being the one to notice me.

"Yeah, you tell us not to be late but you go and be late all the time." Sam said causing me to slightly growl.

"Well excuse me princess one and princess two, but I was busy trying not to get SHOT by an idiot trio that was after THIS little bastered who I will now dub Baka." I growled holding out Baka for them to see who just glared and growled at me and I returned the favor.

"What the hell is it?" Carol asked looking at it but from a distance, while Sam and Hailey looked freaked out by little Baka.

"I don't know a lizard or something, but could one of you take it you know my parents don't allow pets." I said bluntly only to have all my friends look at me for a few seconds then turn away, causing my jaw to drop. "WHAT SERIOUSELY COME ON JONATHAN YOU'D BE THE ONE I'D EXPECT TO WANT HIM!"

"Sorry Kina but I mean look at it my mom would have a heart attack, and besides you two get along so well, I wouldn't want to break up your bond so easily." He replied making me feel like I was just smacked in the face.

"Fine, but if mom and dad find him I won't stop them from turning him into stew." I said putting up my usual appearance before them but still looking rather mad. "Now everyone get in the car or you're walking home." I added getting into the driver's seat like I always do and I then set Baka near the gear, the two of us glaring at each other while my friends came into the car.

~~Time Skip~~

"Well it's just you and me now… so uh you hungry Baka?" I asked the spiked green lizard thing that seemed to really dislike my name for him but nodded anyways.

"Alright I'll pick something up and eat in the park, after all I'm not expected back home till around 7:00 so I've got time to kill." I said aloud, so basically after ordering the food I drove to the park, parked the car, grabbed the food and Baka then found a place to sit and I started a big bite into a hamburger while I left some fries for the lizard. I leaned back leisurely as I ate the burger, aside from Baka's low growl I was calm, until I found the result of the lizard things growl. The three men from earlier had spotted us and started after us again.

"Shit, I still blame you Baka." I said quickly picking up said lizard and running as fast as I could to find my car and get the fuck out of there. Then a thought just hit me, why the hell do I keep dragging the damned thing with me if he's the reason for me being in this shit, then I just realized the answer to that as well I'm soft when it comes to injured animals, especially lizards.

"Oi get back here bitch!" I heard one of the men yell as I kept running I had a mantra going on in my head that was, don't look back, and keep running till you reach the car. Unfortunately I ended up in another alleyway and I had also felt a pain shoot through my leg as I fell to the ground and ended up letting Baka out of my grip in the process.

"Shit!" I exclaimed clutching my leg and saw a bullet wound there, I tried to get up but I ended up falling over again. My gaze then landed on Baka as a question filled my head, why where they after him? I heard the men come closer so I tried once again to get up and failed miserably, however I had managed to move forward slightly and I figured I wouldn't let these men take care of Baka so I picked him up. "Sorry buddy but this is for the best." I muttered to him, he seemed confused up until… I tossed him right behind a trash can, or maybe it was into but for sure he was still tossed. I thought I had heard a slight high pitched scream from the flying lizard but I passed it off as nothing.

"Why the hell did you do that huh bitch?" one of the men asked obviously seeing what I did.

"Simple, I gave Baka time to hide and a place you idiots can't find him too easily." I smirked at the expressions the three had, then once again I smirked bringing out a lie, "Besides if you guys kill me or cause me to bleed anymore my dad who's a military officer will track you all down and kill you for hurting his little girl." I noticed that the two with the guns paled at the thought but the one with the flamethrower seemed to be thinking this false information over a bit.

"I'll test that out, you two get that little monster." The one who thought it over had said and I panicked slightly, this guy had called my bluff now I'm screwed. The guy pointed the weapon of fire at me and I closed my eyes and turned my head away hopping for something good to happen or someone would save me like in the movies. I heard what sounded like a bone shattering hit come from the area I threw Baka and some screaming. I opened my eyes and turned to see a rather pissed off looking androgynous teen with palm tree like dark green hair and wearing one of the most skimpy outfits I have seen, apparently he had punched one of the guys and now his head is bleeding and seemed to have a dislocated jaw, I also noticed the palm tree kid had fingerless gloves on. I flinched when the other two started shooting but saw that the teen didn't even look like he had been shoot as he sent another bone cracking punch right into the ribs of another guy, the last guy ran for the hills leaving me alone with this guy who turned and glared at me with familiar looking amethyst eye- oh my god.

"HOW DARE YOU PETHETIC WORM THROW ME INTO A GARBAGE CAN?!" the teen yelled pointing an accusing finger at me and that left my suspicions confirmed, this teen was Baka, and I seemed to have named him right.

"Oh I'm sorry did you WANT to be shot or torched because I would bet that's what would have happened if I didn't do that!" I shouted back at him leaving the two of us in a glare/growl off. Then something about his sentence hit me, "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PETHETIC WORM, BAKA!?"

"STOP CALLING ME BAKA YOU PEST!" Baka yelled sending another glare my way and I returned the favor.

"I'LL STOP CALLING YOU BAKA IF YOU TELL ME YOU'RE NAME AND START CALLING ME BY MY NAME!" I yelled back once again entering into a glare off with the Green haired Baka, however I felt my vision begin to go blurry probably from blood loss from the bullet wound of my leg, oh what's this, my bullet wound on my arm's opened again from the bandages coming loose, damn this is not my day is it? Well I blame Jonathan and his stupid news alert and my friends urges to investigate any myth or legend. Feeling my world start to go fuzzy and before Baka could talk I just sighed, "Look if you're going to kill me just do it, because if I keep bleeding like this I'm not going to make it without medical help anyways. Plus it'll be easier I'm not going to be able to put up much of a fight anyways." I barely muttered and the last thing I saw before my eyes finally closed was a big sadistic grin plastered on the teens face, while the last thing I heard before everything went dark was: "I can keep you alive for a while, if you make a contract with me."

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update for toughs who faved and followed this, I've been writing quite a bit of other stories and when I get a writers block on one for a while I get a new idea for another and that's what's happened here... also I usually only update/post new chapters on stories that I know will actually be read or liked so please enjoy and R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own the OC's and this plot

* * *

I felt my eyes jolt open as I started taking in my surroundings, I appeared to be back home and nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far, was everything that happened just a dream? I looked out my window and saw my car was parked in its usual spot in the driveway. I then looked down at the clothing I was wearing and noticed it was my pajamas.

"I guess it was all a dream after all." I muttered out loud to myself only to have my "father" burst in, he normally doesn't do that unless he's worried, Jonathan came over or I got in trouble again.

"What happened yesterday?!" he yelled which caused me to jump back in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked getting slightly ticked off.

"Language Kiyana! You came home the other day in ruined clothing with blood covering your entire sleeve and pants leg, not to mention the only thing you said was, "I'm tired." And came in here!" Mom exclaimed and I felt my eyes widen in shock, it wasn't a dream after all. I quickly pulled my sleeve down looking for the bullet wound on my arm only to find that there was no trace that there had ever been an injury. I was now completely tuning out my "parents" when I rushed over into my closet, grabbed some cloths and got dressed. I had gotten dressed in a plain white t-shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, a pair of jeans that had purposely made rips and holes in it and some homemade fingerless gloves.

"I'm heading out." I said when I passed them quickly walking away from my dad who attempted to grab my shoulder and pull me back only for me to push myself forward and grab a pair of boots not even putting them on when I stepped out and got into my car, driving away while leaving my "parents" on the porch my "Dad" glaring at me as I drive and my "mom" with a worried look. While I was driving I heard a whistle from right next to me on which I looked over slightly only to be shocked and pull over into a stop all while skidding slightly.

"Who knew humans where that controlling of others, oh and you need to work on driving." It was the voice of the teen from the other day, his feet were up on my car's dashboard in a very relaxed position, his hands where behind his head, the seat was lowered back slightly so he looked to be lounging and he looked the same as the day before.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I yelled glaring daggers at Baka who just smirked evilly, and once again it took me a minute to registered what he just said to me, "AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MY DRIVING?!"

"Simple, you're a lousy driver." Baka said with a shrug of his shoulders while still remaining in his relaxed position, and I sent another glare at him.

"You didn't answer as to when you got in here." I growled, watching as Baka opened one of his amethyst eyes and shifted it to look at me with an uncaring look on his face.

"Right after you got in." he said with a "duh" expression on his face and I sighed in agitation.

"Get the fuck out of my car Baka!" I yelled with venom and his relaxed position snapped up into a sitting position.

"What the hell did I say about calling me Baka, bitch!" he yelled back at me with equal venom, and once again we were in a glare off until my phone rang which distracted both of us.

"Hello?" I asked after picking up my phone and right as Baka was about to say something I cut him off by shoving a tissue I found in his mouth, which he of course immediately spit out.

"Kina where are you, your late for our meeting!" I recognized the voice, it was Haley, and I sighed in response.

"Sorry Haley, "parent" troubles I'll be there in a bit… please tell me you guys ate because I'm NOT bringing you guys breakfast from Mc Donald's again." I explained the best I could while Baka stared at the tissue only for both of us to realized, it was used and he immediately started trying to clean his tongue off with his hand while I inwardly smirked in victory. Kina: 1 Baka: 0.

"Eheheh."

"Oh god not again, really guys? What am I your mother?" I asked slightly annoyed while Baka had his tongue out after his attempted cleaning and glared at me while I flipped him the bird.

"Well technically in a sense, so uh, could you please make an exception this _one_ time?" Haley begged and I sighed.

"Fine but you owe me, and right after the meeting I need to get to work ON TIME, got it!" with that said she said "Got it" then hung up to which I did the same and once again glared over at Baka. "You better be out of my car by the time I get there." I growled only for him to smirk evilly to which I looked back with a mix of a confused and an angered expression. "The hell you smiling about?"

"You really don't remember do you?" he laughed slightly then turned it turned into a full blown laugh like he had just been told the funniest thing in the world right after he glanced up at me at that. I felt my right eye brow twitch in annoyance and started driving again muttering about how out of all the people in the world I could be in a car with at the moment it had to be a fucking psychopath who has no taste in clothes and styles his own hair as that of a fucking PALM-TREE! You know what, if there is a god out there like my "mother" says, I think he's got something against me to make my life like a living hell.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to Mc Donald's, all of which was spent ignoring a practically dying of laughter human Baka, took me about 10 minutes of waiting to get my order, and 35 minutes to get to the meeting place only to find that Baka didn't leave and instead fell asleep, most likely tired from his major laugh attack. I sighed, _At least he won't get to meet my friends or else that would be hard to explain, I may be a good liar but I'd just end up constantly calling him Baka._ I thought to myself then finally parked and got out without waking the palm-tree and with the food in my hands then rushed off when I spotted my friends Jonathan smiled and waved me over which caused the others to take notice of me and rush to me.

"There you are, I missed you sooo much!" Sam exclaimed while hugging me only for me to sigh.

"Either you really mean it or you just want the pancake platter I got for you." I said out loud and she looked at me with wide puppy dog eyes. Sam is the youngest in our group being fourteen and a half, she has long black hair that she got streaked with some red coloring and she also dressed in a lot of black, her eyes where the only thing other than her hair that had any color to them as they were a very pretty shade of sky blue, she's also the shortest being 5' 0" and today she was dressed in a gothic looking black dress that ended to her knees and exposed a pair of laced boots that reached below her knee caps.

"Can't I mean both?" she asked in the cutest voice that matched the puppy dog look she gave me and I just laughed slightly, dealing with her was like dealing with a cute little sister to me.

"Of course." I then set down a Strawberry shake I had been drinking and pulled out the food I had bought to which Sam squealed happily and hugged me again then rush back to where Jonathan was and started digging in.

"So spill, what happened that made you late." Carol asked with a sly smile on her face. Carol is older than me by five months which makes her already seventeen, is about 5' 5 ½", has medium length brown hair that looks shorter from the fact it's curly, with hazel colored eyes that when you look at them you can instantly tell what she's feeling or thinking, she was wearing a puffy designer shirt with long boot cut jeans and pointed toed heels.

"Like I told Haley, 'parent' problems, I swore around my 'mom' again and 'dad' got pissed at me again." I said while shrugging my shoulders like it was nothing, and it was only half the truth, after all I wasn't going to tell them about the men and Baka.

"Geez, your parents are more up tight then Carol's dad." Haley said moving a strand of hair from her face. Haley is also older than me but is older than Carol as well because her eighteenth birthday was two days ago, she has blond hair that is long in the front and short in the back, sea-foam colored eyes, she was roughly about 5' 3" and was wearing a long T-shirt that cuts off at her elbows with a shallow v-cut, a pair of capris with a reign stone design on the left pants leg and lastly her shoes where equally bedazzled tennis shoes.

"Who ever said they weren't?" I asked putting up a fake smile, it obviously appeared that Haley went shopping again and had once again got brand new cloths since the last time I had been to her house and helped her with picking out some outfits, which was exactly one week ago.

"Well girls if you're done talking about why Kina was late, let's just eat and get on with our meeting shall we?" Jonathan asked obviously being hungry which caused me to laugh slightly. Jonathan is a few days younger then be, about six days to be exact, he's 5' 6 ½" short black hair with some side burns growing in, he has light brown colored eyes that are usually behind square glasses which make him look like the smart man he is, he's got a medium build to him, not to skinny yet not fat or muscular either, he's wearing a plain grey t-shirt under a light blue sweatshirt, he's wearing baggy looking jeans and black tennis shoes.

"YEAH, oh and Kina did you bring drinks as well?" Sam asked with practically sparkling eyes after taking a bite of one of the pancakes.

"Well you guys never asked, and no I'm not sharing my shake, this is my breakfast." I answered which caused Sam to pout but then smile again as she went back to her food.

After giving everyone their food we began talking about what we found the other day to which I just groaned and stayed out of it while sipping my shake.

"…So basically only Kina found something then huh?" Jonathan asked which caused everyone to turn to me and I sighed with irritation.

"Yeah, and it wasn't a giant monster or shit like that, it was just a small lizard which I had named Baka." I said while looking disinterested only to notice Haley shiver.

"That thing was creepy." We all heard her mutter.

"What makes you say that? I thought it looked pretty cute." Sam said looking with big curious eyes and I couldn't help but actually look interested in what Haley had to say.

"It… it was this feeling I got from looking at it-"

"Him." I interjected only to get some looks then shrugged, "Baka's a him… I checked." I obviously lied about the last part.

"R-right, him, something seemed not normal." Haley said which caused Carol to roll her eyes.

"He's a tiny lizard with six legs, bulging purple eyes, an inverted mouth and spikes going down his back of course he's not normal." Carol said stating the obvious which earned her a glare from Haley and a roll of the eyes from everyone excluding Sam. Then something just hit me after looking at Sam.

"Hey Sam, weren't you freaked out by little Baka as well?" I asked remembering when I showed them Baka, in the cute lizard form, to them Haley and Sam where both freaked out by it.

"Well I _was_ but then on the car ride I saw he was just a cute little hurt lizard." Sam replied putting a finger to her bottom lip in a thoughtful looking pose then smiling which caused us all to sweat drop, it's hard to believe that she is _the_ girl in our school you don't want to pick a fight with.

"But seriously none of you got the same feeling that I did?" Haley asked with wide eyes to which we all agreed that we didn't and she sighed looking slightly dejected.

"Speaking of the green lizard, how is he, did your parent's turn him into soup?" Jonathan asked smiling and I detected a hint of humor in his tone.

"Well he's still a bastered, and no my parent's didn't even get to see him." I growled actually wishing they turned him into soup right now and once again there was a group sweat drop.

"Riiiight, so uh Kina when do you have work?" Jonathan asked pushing his glasses up slightly and smiling over at me which I felt a faint blush cross my face and I looked away.

"Around 11:30, and I'll be getting off at 5:30, why?" I asked yes I have a crush on Jonathan, it used to be stronger back in middle school but only when we reached High School did it start dying down a bit.

"So then we have time to go and try to find the monster again!" Carol exclaimed in obvious excitement and threw her arms up while standing up exactly when she had yelled.

"Yeah, and possibly die in the process." Haley said, obviously finally getting the fact the news said it was HUGE.

"And you guys will keep deluding yourselves into thinking there are such things as monsters, I mean really there was nothing yesterday and there was a news report, what makes you think there will be something today?" I asked and not really wanting them to go near my car since they would probably see or find Baka and I'd have to come up with an explanation for that.

"Kina, what will it take for you to believe it's actually real?" Carol sighed with some disappointment.

"How about actual proof or seeing if for myself." I replied with my arms crossed and this time Haley sighed.

"Kina, you believe aliens and demons exist but there is no proof nor have anyone of us actually seen them." Haley said which caused me to feel embarrassed.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" I exclaimed turning beet red and looking away which caused most of my friends to laugh.

"What's different?" came a male voice that caught all of our attention. When I looked up I saw a boy about my age or Haley's age, he had long blond hair tied in a ponytail with hair in the front that framed his face, light blue eyes, fair pale skin and he was wearing an all-black attire of cloths from a black sweatshirt, to his shoes. Something about him seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, nothing we were just talking about beliefs." Haley said quickly and all of us found it obvious, she has a new crush already and she hasn't gone through a break up with her current boyfriend.

"Who are you, and when did you get here?" Sam asked tilting her head slightly in confusion earning a smile from the man… something about it seems VERY familiar now.

"My name's William, and I just got here, nice you meet you." He replied and with that said, my eyes grew wide as I finally picked up on what was so familiar. The voice may have been a bit deeper and his looks may have been very different but that smile said it all, this was Baka.

* * *

Yeah I don't know why but I've always figured Envy's human name when he's in disguise was William or something and why is he there? Well I'll give the answer in the next chapter... whenever I decide to write it... OH and also I figured this would also be a good chapter to help develop and get to know some of the other OC's then Kina also I'm going to be doing a poll on if I should have any of the other sin's appear and if so should they appear frequently or not once again please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating soon enough, I blame school and writers block but I've finally been hit with the inspiration stick (and it hurt *poor attempt at Author humor*) and will be making the next chapter soon after posting this, oh and also from the poll I'm going to be adding the other sins and I've already got an idea for who's going to have wrath and greed so anyways on to the long awaited story!

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Fullmetal alchemist please R&R

* * *

After Bak- I mean William came around my friends have all invited him into our conversation that I was fine with NOT having said now blond haired bastered around for it. In the process I found he told them that he was 17, he had six other siblings most of which where living with their mother after his parents divorced and here's the most fun part, he's transferring to our school… can you feel the sarcasm in the last part? I check the time and I don't have to be at work for another hour and a half but not like they will notice, they're too busy getting to know the bastered.

"Hey guys, it's been fun and all, and it was nice to meet you b- William, but I've got to go to work now if I don't want to be late." I said forcing a smile on my face and sounding as nice as I possibly could which seemed to work on all but Jonathan and William… do men have a sixth sense for lies or something? Right when I began walking off, Jonathan stopped me.

"Kina, I just checked the time, you've got a full hour and a half before you need to be at work, so why the rush?" he asked and I could feel all eyes on me as well as some raised eyebrows so I thought of the one answer that will be completely true.

"I heard Ling's coming back to town today and would probably stop by." I said turning around with a true smile on my face which caused all but Sam and Will to go wide eyed.

"No way, he's finally coming back, like to stay?" Carol asked getting excited and I nodded.

"Is he moving here on his own or did his family finally get a job transfer back in town?" Jonathan asked getting equally excited as Carol was.

"Last I talked to him it was the latter and he'll also be working with me on the job as well." I once again smiled.

"Wow, just wow I can't believe he's finally back, it's been what two, three maybe four years now since he left? I wonder how much he's changed." Haley said with a smile crossing her face, not one she would put on for someone she finds attractive or possible boyfriend material or even a perverted smile, a true genuine happy smile.

"Um, who's Ling and why haven't I heard of him?" Sam asked tilting her head but we could all tell she was trying to keep her infamous temper in check.

"Ling's an old friend of ours and the self-proclaimed older brother of Kiyana here; he was an awesome guy, always smiling, very funny and could be very serious when he wanted to be." Jonathan said smiling.

"Don't forget his eating record, twenty plates of school food in one day." I laughed knowing no one has ever been able to beat that record in any school but Ling himself.

"How could I forget, anyways the reason why you haven't heard of him was that almost everyone here lost contact with him but Kina and he moved in the middle of Haley's last year in Middle school." Jonathan finished after laughing at being reminded of Ling's huge appetite.

"From what I remember whenever we didn't finish any of our food or we had food we didn't like Ling would always ask if he could have it, the only one he didn't ask was Kina and would joke and say 'You should eat more than just your sweets or else bad things will happen in your future!'" Carol laughed then had a sad smile cross her face, "Man, I used to find him annoying but when he left I found I missed him so much."

"You're not the only one, when Ling left most of the fun left with him." Haley said with the same sad smile. That then led to a long silence of all of us remembering our old friend. Ling, from what I remember, was always pretty damn thin despite how much he ate, had long somewhat spiky black hair, his skin was always somewhat tanned from his Asian heritage and his eyes where always squinted as well, but when they were open they would be a dark black color.

"Weeell then, if that's all then can I ask where _do_ you work Kina?" William asked me and I twitched slightly only to regain my composure and sigh.

"I work down at the local antique store, I know weird place for a teen to want to work at but hey I like it there." I said looking away from him and suddenly feeling my anger starting to boil up from him just being there, yup he was definitely Baka… when he's away from the other's I'm going to _ask_ him how he was able to do all these changes in a short amount of time. "Now I'll call you guys after work and let Ling talk to you as well alright, oh and all of you but Sam… GO GET DRIVING LESSONS!" I yelled my traditional good bye to them, well traditional since I've gotten my driver's license and have been forced to drive them literally everywhere. With that I turned and walked off calmly to my car, however once I got back in and started it I looked up and jumped in my seat and hit my head on the roof of the vehicle, Baka was back and in the same from he was when he met my friends today.

"Are you going to do that every time you see me?" The blond haired male asked in in his normal Baka voice and with a sadistic looking smile and glint in his eyes.

"Okay first off, what the hell, and secondly how the hell did you change your looks, _Baka_?" I added venom to the Baka part and he growled with hate filling his eyes only for mine to widen in shock and awe as red sparks danced across his body and in a matter of seconds there was the amethyst eyed, green haired, palm-tree of a cross-dressing teen Baka. Before he could yell, start to rant at me or strangle me I interrupted his thoughts by giving my opinion. "Okay I guess that answers my questions, but raises so many more." I muttered with complete awe in my voice as I stared at the newly transformed Baka. He once again smirked and there went my awe and surprise as I turned around and began driving to my destination.

"So, is William your real name or something?" I asked half tempting to turn the radio on to get rid of the silence.

"It's more of one of my more preferred creations." Baka said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not going to ask about the creations part since I've probably got a good grasp on that already, but what the hell is your name, unless you want me to keep calling you Baka. Oh and why the hell do you keep following me?" I asked with a smirk at the ending of the first sentence to which the palm-tree next to me growled once again at the Baka part.

"Well, since you obviously don't remember much of yesterday I guess I'll humor you. I'm following you to keep up my end of the contract you made while you were bleeding out from the gun shots," I cringed at being reminded of the guns but when I heard the word contract, reality hit me hard.

"Oh god, your one of the sins." I said out loud with clear shock on my face and I noticed the sin had a smirk crossing his face.

"Good seems as if you're not as dumb as you look," I had objected to that but he seemed to ignore me, "I am the sin of Envy, and when away from tough's worms you shall address me as such, a good amount of my last contracts did that and well, they barely made it past two days." At his introduction I felt myself go pale, god really did hate me if I had unintentionally made a contract with _the _most deadly embodiment of sin and the way he said the last part about barely making it past two days made it seem like he would _enjoy_ it if I did call him his real name around the others, well I just psyched myself up to NOT calling him Envy around my friends or anyone for that matter. Just then another idea hit me and I smirked.

"Alright I won't call you Envy around anyone, so you'll just have to get used to _**Baka**_ then." I said with a laugh in my voice as he started yelling at me, while I just turned the radio on and up and let myself be lost in the music. After a while of ignoring Envy I noticed he finally stopped talking so I took a peek at what he might be up to and I instantly regretted it, he seemed to have made his entire head look like mine and proceeded to make it look like I was strangling myself, to which I gave him my, I'm-not-amused-so-fuck-off face. I must say after giving that face it's weird to see your own face give you a sadistic look only to watch it shift to someone else's but at the same time it's also pretty interesting to see.

"… You done with acting childish yet?" I asked in a bored tone as well as keeping a blank face only to receive the bird from the sin as he scowled. I kept my face in the blank expression but I could feel my eye twitch from the gesture as I tried to ignore the palm-tree and I turned away from him while muttering, "I guess not." By then I figured his personality type, being that he _loves_ attention and usually gains it by pissing the other person off or by that shape shifting ability of his, if he's going to act like a prick for attention well I'm going to deny that… my god this will be the hardest thing I will ever do, and before my job at the store I was a **babysitter** to 5 year olds and that job literally went up in flames one fourth of July… that was the last time I ever bought firecrackers.

My god after a half an hour of being in the same car as the damned sin I feel like I'm going to lose my mind AND temper, but I kept telling myself I should just ignore him, and not react to him whatsoever, however the last part is a lot harder to do as I keep feeling my eye twitch every so often around him. I had finally reached what I would normally consider my job but now it was like my sanctuary from Envy… as long as he stays in the car the whole time, which is pretty damn unlikely. Looking around the parking lot I tried to spot if Ling was already here or not, personally I'm not sure what his car looks like but hey it buys time till I actually do have to work… which means I'm still stuck with the palm-tree damn it. While I was busy looking around, and effectively ignoring Envy I was interrupted by said palm tree yelling, "OI LOOK OUT!" that caused me to slam on my breaks and look ahead with shock, I almost hit a guy. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Envy who just smirked at me.

"Told you that you're driving sucked." He laughed and I responded by flipping him the bird.

"Kiyana?" I heard come from outside the car, I looked out and nearly felt my eyes pop out of my head, it was a teen around my age, tanned Asian skin coloring, spiky black hair that was tied back in a long pony, and slightly widened black eyes, aside from the all black wardrobe and the long hair he looked exactly how I remembered him.

"Ling?"

* * *

weren't expecting me to add Ling in where you well in my defense he was the only one I could think of to have Greed

well time to get writing on the next chapter


End file.
